The Last Night
by Ryousake
Summary: Prequel to Surprise. Gwendal and Yuuri spend their last night together before Yuuri heads to Earth. Gwendal tells Yuuri something of great importance that leads to their best night. Fluffy with lovemaking :D R&R please, not flames.


Pairing (Fandom): Gwendal x Yuuri (Kyou Kara Maou)  
Title: The Last Night  
Theme: 23. Preventing Hypothermia, or, "Let Me Apply Some Liquid Heat to Raise Your Core Temperature."

Theme: BONUS: Holiday, or, "Let's Make This Special Day Really Special"  
Author: MusikVibe  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Yuuri delivers the news of his return to Earth to Gwendal and gets a different reaction from usual.

The Last Night

"Konrad, would you please tell Gwendal I need to talk to him, please?"

"Yes, Heika."

As Konrad leaves, Yuuri says his usual gripe. "Call me by my name Nazakoeya." But tonight, there is little mirth in his words, just an empty sound.

Konrad smiles sadly. "Yes, Yuuri." He knows what the king needs to talk to Gwendal about. It never ends well.

Whenever Yuuri gets the message that he's going back to Earth and for how long, he has the unfortunate task of telling his lover. Yuuri understands the frustration that Gwendal goes through every time he leaves. Yuuri is his first love and to have spent so many years alone, he doesn't want to let him go. But he can't go against Shinou thus he'll be punished, so he must accept the inevitable. Yuuri will leave him for sometimes unknown amounts of time and it scares Gwendal to death. Will the way back to shin Makoku still be open for his lover to get back to him? Will Yuuri be safe on Earth?

With those thoughts plus the general frustration of having Yuuri nearby, Gwendal takes his unease and unhappiness out on the very one who's leaving. The last three times Yuuri was sent back to Japan, they fought until the wee hours of the morning, arguing why Yuuri is so stubborn and won't stay with him or bring him along to Earth. When all arguing was finished, Gwendal had slept in his room and Yuuri in his. No words were spoken at his departure.

During the time that Yuuri is gone, Gwendal has time to come to terms with his anger. Upon arriving once again, Yuuri will find a humble Gwendal apologizing for his outburst before he left. The black-haired king can't help but forgive his lover; in all actuality he had forgiven him at the time of the outburst because Yuuri understands Gwendal. He understands the pain of leaving the one you love; he has to do it when he goes to and from Earth. He always misses his family when he's in Shin Makoku and he always misses his surrogate family, especially Gwendal, when he's on Earth.

Yuuri halfway expects this night to be the same as the other times: bad news, fight, sulk, and leave. He's never angry with Gwendal though; he just wishes that his leaving would be the cause of so much heartache between them. So as Yuuri is standing out his balcony waiting for his better half, he prays that this won't escalate into more.

At the end of his prayer, he hears the door open. And he can tell its Gwendal because Gwendal is the only one who doesn't knock on his door since he virtually lives in the room.

"I'm on the balcony", wafts the king's disembodied voice.

Finding his younger lover leaning against the railing, he can tell there is nothing good about this talk. Gwendal leans on the rail beside Yuuri.

Yuuri, who's one to beat around the bush, looks the opposite direction of the taller man. "Ulrike told me that I'm going back to Earth tomorrow at noon."

The inevitable, he thought. "How long?"

"Ulrike said maybe until the end of winter."

Gwendal looks positively shocked. A month is ridiculous amount of time for Yuuri to be gone. In that amount of time, Dai Shimaron could build another army and try to take over New Makoku in the Maou's absence. It's illogical and potentially dangerous for the young king to be escaping to Earth.

"A month?" Gwendal narrows his eyes in confusion as he tries to figure out the reason behind a one month trip.

"On Earth we have Christmas and New Year's within that time. I guess I'm supposed to spend it with my family." Looking out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri eyes Gwendal nervously, waiting for the angry reaction, but tonight he just stares into the moonlight. The young king can tell his lover is thinking hard by the way he's clenching and unclenching his jaw.

In the silence between them comes a knock on the chamber's door. Gwendal takes the opportunity to leave as Konrad and Wolfram come in, their older brother swishing by them hurriedly as he takes his leave.

"What's with him?" Wolfram asks absently.

Yuuri calls from the balcony, "I'm leaving for Earth tomorrow." The two men nod in understanding at Gwendal's behavior.

At dinner, neither Gwendal nor Yuuri are present for the meal. Konrad and Wolfram look at each other, understanding the worrying in each other's eyes. Gwendal never took well to Yuuri's departure. Gunter, sensing the tension in the dining hall, tries to keep the mood light by talking about his adoptive daughter, Gisela, and Alford's baby. He's such a proud grandfather. Even Yozak feels the heavy air lingering, even without the two causing it being present. It is only in the last few minutes of dinner that Gwendal slips into his seat, eating silently and hurriedly, ignoring the stares from the noblemen surrounding him.

After dinner, everyone in the castle begins to settle in for the night. Konrad and Yozak drink in one of the studies while Wolfram reads in his library. Yuuri hasn't been seen in a couple of hours and Gwendal is acting different than usual, especially after Yuuri tells him of his return to Earth. Usually he would be spitting mad, but tonight, he's not. Mind you, he's not happy, but he's not angry either.

About an hour after dinner was eaten, Gwendal finds himself pacing in front of Yuuri's chamber doors. With great resolve, Gwendal slips quietly into the room. Looking around he doesn't find Yuuri immediately, but upon closer inspection, Yuuri is lying on the bed asleep, curled into a little ball. Walking to the bed, the tall man notices two things: the balcony door is open and Yuuri is shivering violently. Rushing to his lover's side, he places a hand on his cheek, he finds the young king extremely cold.

Shaking Yuuri, he tries to wake him up. As Yuuri stirs at the jostling, Gwendal notices the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Gwendal? It's cold", he says through chattering teeth. Gwendal scoops Yuuri up into his arms. "Where are we going?" Yuuri tucks his head under his lover's chin, still shivering.

"We're going to get you warm; you're freezing", Gwendal says as a small smile graces his lips. Yuuri is so cute when he's half asleep, he thinks. Stepping into the Maou's personal bathroom, Gwendal sits on the edge of the bath with Yuuri in his lap.

Yuuri blinks slowly as he notices they aren't moving anymore. Rolling his head away from Gwendal, he can see through his sleepiness that they're in his bathroom. The charcoal-haired man smiles at Yuuri, though it's a sad smile; Yuuri will be gone for a month and he change it.

Unbuttoning Yuuri's white shirt, Gwendal slips it off of him, placing it in a neat pile. Then he removes his own white shirt, his jacket already gone when he went the second time to Yuuri's room. Laying the now dozing king against his chest, he removes his belt followed by his pants. He keeps the skimpy black underwear on for the sake of modesty, though it isn't like he hasn't seen Yuuri completely naked before. Once again cuddling Yuuri in his arms, he gently lowers him into the warm bath water, earning a quiet sigh from the sleeping young man.

After making sure his lover isn't going to fall to this side and accidentally drown himself, Gwendal removes all his clothing except his not near-as-skimpy white linen drawstring underpants. Stepping into the water, he sits beside Yuuri and pulls him into his lap. Yuuri instinctually leans his head back against Gwendal's shoulder as said man wraps his arms around him.

And for a while, they sit like that, Gwendal cuddling Yuuri, ever so often placing a kiss in the glossy black hair. Yuuri stirs awake at one of those kisses, frowning as his surroundings come into focus.

"How did I get into the bath?" He says with a yawn.

"You fell asleep with the balcony open. I'm warming you up."

"I thought you were mad about me leaving."

"I am, but I can't change it."

Yuuri nods in understanding, turning around in Gwendal's lap, straddling it. "Then why did you leave our room so abruptly earlier?"

"I needed to think without interruption." Gwendal searches the dark depths of Yuuri's eyes for understanding so he wouldn't have to say more than necessary. Yuuri simply leans in and presses a soft, gentle kiss against the blue-eyed man's lips.

Pulling apart, Gwendal wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist pulling him against his muscular chest in a moment of overwhelming emotion.

Taking a deep breath, he whispers against Yuuri's ear, "I'll miss you."

Yuuri has never seen Gwendal so emotional before; it brings tears to his eyes watching his lover bite his bottom lip in an attempt for control. He squeezes Yuuri a little tighter to his body. "I don't want you to go, but I know...I know you have family that you would like to see. That, I cannot stop, but remember that...I...I love you." With his heart-felt assertion of love, a couple of tears streak down his cheeks.

Yuuri is in near shock as this is the first time Gwendal has ever said those three powerful words. His own tears overflow down his own cheeks and he is overwhelmed by the emotions of his lover, he throws his arms around his neck and showers kisses around his face. "Gwen..." he practically moans with the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be closer to the one he loves the most.

Gwendal smiles as feels a hot hardness against his stomach as Yuuri rains kisses down on him. So he grabs the king's face with both hands and draws him near his own lips. "I love you, Shibuya Yuuri-heika."

"I love you Gwendal von Walde. I love you so much." And with that, Gwendal pulls him into a heated kiss. Never before has their kisses had so much emotion in them; the heat of Yuuri's lips on his is nearly too hot, but not hot enough. He wants to pull Yuuri even closer to him even though he's already pressed as close as possible.

Yuuri pulls the tie holding Gwendal's hair, letting it cascade into the water. Yuuri is the first to pull away from the kiss; hovering a few centimeters from Gwendal's lips, he looks into Gwendal's eyes, seeing all the love he has for him, darkened by a need so powerful, its almost sinister.

Gasping at the intense emotions, Yuuri hugs Gwendal as tight as he possibly can, enjoying the feeling of the man's smooth skin against his. Both he and Gwendal curl with desire when their arousals meet; Gwendal adjusts his hips for easier moving. Yuuri rolls his hips against Gwendal, wringing another moan from him. Gwendal reaches down and grabs the plump flesh of Yuuri's rear and pulls him closer, massaging the soft skin. Moving languidly against his lover, the blue-eyed man sucks and nibbles at Yuuri's lips.

Moaning at the ministrations, Yuuri tugs at the long, nearly black hair as he moves against him with a cat-like grace only Yuuri can do. "Oh...Gwen..." Yuuri moves his mouth to Gwendal's ear, nibbling at the earlobe, making his lover squirm even more against him. "I need..."

And then Yuuri's stomach growls. Loudly.

And Gwendal chuckles as Yuuri turns red with embarrassment.

Frowning, Yuuri starts to move off of Gwendal lap, sulking to himself. Thanks to his empty stomach, the mood has been lost and he's feeling rather unsatisfied. Gwendal pulls him back into his lap by his wrist.

"When were done in the bath, we'll go to the kitchen and get something to eat, ok?" Gwendal says smoothly, his voice like a soft breeze. Picking up a wash cloth and lathering it up with a bar of honey scented soap, Gwendal begins washing Yuuri's neck, then moving down to his chest, his touch gentle and reassuring. Yuuri can't help but to stare at the face of pure concentration. His eyes follow the contour of his cheekbones, down the strong, yet cute nose, and across full, bruised lips from kissing earlier.

Yuuri moans when he feels the washcloth on his inner thigh, rubbing in seductive circles. Gwendal knows that one of Yuuri's sensitive spots is in upper inner thigh; the anticipation nearly kills him when he's rubbed there. Gwendal is about to exploit that fact until Yuuri's stomach growls a bit more insistently.

"I shouldn't have skipped dinner tonight, especially since I wasn't here for lunch." Yuuri leans his forehead on Gwendal's shoulder.

"Well then I'll finishing washing you and wash myself, then we can get food. OK?"

"But I want to wash you", Yuuri pouts cutely at his lover. Gwendal, being a sucker for cute things, compromises.

"In the morning."

About twenty minutes later, they find themselves dry and in fresh yukatas Yuuri had brought from Earth once. Yuuri's hair is laying flat on his head while Gwendal has pulled his long wet hair into a messy bun.

"That was a nice bath." Yuuri says, stretching his arms over his head.

"Shall we go?" Gwendal secures his obi so no little mishaps happen.

Walking through the king's chamber, Gwendal and Yuuri make their way to the kitchen where they find the three maids drinking tea and eating cookies, gossiping about the castle's cute new guard. Upon seeing the Maou and his lover, they immediately jump to attention.

"Heika! Gwendal-kyo! May we help you with something?" They glance between the two nervously. It's no secret that they're together or that they fight right before Yuuri leaves for Earth.

"I fell asleep and missed dinner tonight." Yuuri says rubbing his stomach.

"Would you like what was for dinner? I think we may have some left", the green haired maid said going to the pantry.

"It's a bit late to be having such heavy food. Could we just get some fruit, cream to dip it in, and some tea?" Gwendal says as he places a hand on Yuuri's hip. This doesn't go unnoticed by the other maids, as they blush furiously at the stoic man being romantic.

"Yes, sir!" The three maid bustle about as Yuuri and Gwendal take their seats at the table. Well, Gwendal takes a seat in a chair and Yuuri sits in his lap, his back against the broad chest. Wrapping his arms around the lithe body, Gwendal nuzzles Yuuri's neck, wringing a sweet 'Aw!' from the maids. Yuuri laces their fingers together as they casually sit and wait for the food.

As the maids cut up the fruit, they gossip low enough to not let the couple hear that they're talking about them.

"I wonder when they'll get married. I know Heika still has to propose but they look especially happy together right now."

"Isn't it just the cutest thing!"

"And Gwendal-kyo is so cute and romantic! Heika is so lucky to have him."

The couple ignores the giggling and glances from the side at them. They're too busy enjoying the contact, taking pleasure the touches, the warm breaths on each other.

"Heika, would you and Gwendal-kyo like some of the cake we made earlier?" One of the blushing maids calls.

Turning his head, Yuuri looks up at Gwendal. "Do you want some cake?"

Nodding his approval, Gwendal pecks Yuuri's forehead in an uncharacteristic showing of affection. In all actually, Gwendal would never allow Yuuri to be sitting in his lap around others, but on this particular night, he doesn't care.

"We would like some cake, please."

But when he looks back at the maids, he finds them all with hands clasped in front of them, looking dreamily at them.

"What?" Yuuri asks looking surprised.

"How...KAWAII!" the three maids squeal in unison.

Gwendal and Yuuri cover their ears to stop the high-pitched squeal from deafening them. Suddenly, Konrad busts into the door with his sword in hand, ready to fight, only to find the three maids blushing as they cover their mouths, embarrassed about the sheer volume of their squeal, and the couple still covering their ears.

Konrad looks confused, but as he thinks through the scene, he becomes a bit more amused. "Ah, there you are Gwendal, Heika. I was wondering where you both were."

"I was hungry since I slept through dinner tonight."

"Midnight snack." Gwendal replies curtly before blushing, realizing that this is the first time Konrad has seen him and Yuuri in such an intimate position like that. "What are you doing up still?"

Konrad clears his throat to distract him from the image in front of him. He knew Gwendal and Yuuri were together, but he didn't realize how good they actually looked together. "Well, um, Yozak and I were drinking in the study and I was sent to retrieve more wine." With that, he walks to the pantry and pulls out a bottle of wine. Showing it to them, he nods and leaves the kitchen.

"Well, that was...awkward." Gwendal nods his agreement.

"All done!" Gwendal and Yuuri snap their heads to the young maids to see what they're talking about. They had made a very delectable tray of different fruits ranging from purple apples to blood oranges. In the center of the masterpiece is a trisected bowl with a creamy, white substance, a chocolate sauce, and a red sweet and sour sauce. On the edge of the tray is a Japanese tea set Yuuri brought from Earth, filled with an apple cinnamon tea, Gwendal's favorite.

"Wow! That looks delicious!" Yuuri says, his mouth watering to the point of near drooling. Even Gwendal is at a loss for what to say about the tray.

"Where will you be having this?"

"Yuuri's chambers."

"We'll roll it down on a cart for you. We still need to put the finishing touches on it."

"Ok. Let's get a fire started in the fireplace, Gwendal. I'm sure it's freezing in the room." Nodding his agreement, Gwendal begins standing up, making Yuuri slide to his feet.

The two dark-haired men walk back to their chamber, but upon arriving, they find Wolfram knocking on the door.

"Oi, Wolfram!" Yuuri calls as soon as he recognizing him.

"Yuuri! Gwendal!" He looks genuinely startled at their presence of which he thought were in the room.

"What did you need Wolfram?" Gwendal asks folding his arms across his chest.

"I wanted to see if you had that book on advanced maryoku techniques. Gunter is making me write a report on maryoku. Che, what a waste of time!" The blond rolls his eyes at the idea of 'homework' as Yuuri calls it.

"I believe it's on my desk in my study."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Yuuri, Gwendal." The couple watches the haughty blond saunter off towards Gwendal's study.

"Everyone seems wound up tonight", Yuuri states as he pushes the door open.

"That's because you're leaving tomorrow. Everyone will miss you." Wrapping his arms around his lover, he envelopes Yuuri against his muscular chest. "I'll miss you", he whispers.

"I'll miss you and everyone." Turning in Gwendal strong embrace, he stands on tiptoes and kisses Gwendal lightly on the lips. Neither try to deepen the kiss; they know they have all night for that. Breaking apart, rather reluctantly, they separate; the blue-eyed man starts working on the fire while Yuuri closes the balcony door and closes all the drapes in the room.

No sooner after Gwendal got the fire started was there a knock at the door. Poking her head in, the redhead maid pushes the cart of food into the room. Bowing slightly, she turns a leaves quietly.

"They must really like you, Yuuri." Gwendal pushes the cart to the edge of the bed. "Come here."

Yuuri, who is squatting near the fire, climbs onto the bed, settling on his knees. Gwendal climbs on, sitting with his legs on either side of Yuuri, bent at the knee. Taking the fruit tray from the cart, Gwendal places it on the pillows.

"Are you going to feed me?" Yuuri asks surprised by the strange gentleness and warmth coming from his lover.

"Yes." Gwendal looks over the fruit tray for a moment, and upon deciding he picks up a grape and dips it into the creamy white sauce. Holding his hand underneath it to keep from dripping, he brings it to Yuuri's mouth, placing it in his mouth.

Yuuri closes his mouth and begins chewing; his eyes widen as he gets the full flavor of the grape and the white sauce. "That tastes wonderful. I didn't know they had recipes around here like that."

"It's my recipe." Gwendal takes a grape for himself and pops it into his mouth. Yuuri watches as Gwendal eats the fruit, noting how sensual he looks with his eyes half-closed from savoring the bold flavor of the grape. "What would you like next?"

Yuuri looks at the tray, studying it carefully. "The blood orange", he announces to his lover, who takes the red orange and places it against his lips. The Maou slowly takes it into his mouth, lightly licking Gwendal's fingers before taking the fruit all the way in.

"Are you going to eat any for yourself?"

"As we go along", the long haired man says as he looks over the fruit tray, finally picking a purple apple and dipping it into chocolate sauce. Using his other hand as a drip catcher, he brings the fruit to Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri licks his lips slowly, savoring the taste of the previous fruits as the apple is heading to his mouth. Gwendal smiles at look closed eyed king as he savors the apple.

"Why do these taste so good?" Yuuri opens his mouth for the chocolate covered orange banana.

"When you sprinkle salt on food, it enhances the natural flavor of the food. Adding that and sugar to the fruit, the fruit suddenly takes on a bolder, yet sweeter flavor. The dips are made of cream and sugar, melted chocolate, and strawberry puree." Gwendal quickly pops a piece of grape into his mouth.

"You know a lot about cooking. I always thought that since you were born into a noble family, you had everything done for you, but you've proven me wrong."

"It's like that in most noble households, but I didn't want to be completely dependent on the servants. I wanted to be self-sufficient. That's what my father wanted of me." Gwendal gives Yuuri another blood orange dipped in the white cream.

Yuuri smiles at his lover at each fruit he's given; every other fruit he's given, Gwendal eats one himself. Soon the fruit tray is empty and Gwendal and Yuuri are sipping the still warm tea.

"Gwen, what made tonight different from the other times I left?"

The taller man closes his eyes, collecting his thoughts. Placing his empty tea cup down, he opens his eyes, pinning his lover with his intense gaze. "I was fighting a losing battle. I was being selfish. I'm not the only one who needs you. If I can't have you here with me all the time, the least I can do support you."

"Gwen..."

Yuuri crawls closer to the older man and presses his lips to his, caressing them slowly with his own. Placing a hand on Gwendal's thigh, Yuuri presses even closer and desperately into him, allowing him to taste the residual fruit juice in his mouth.

Smiling and giggling cutely, Yuuri says, "...taste fruity."

"Hmmm..." Gwendal smiles slightly as he opens his eyes slowly, peering into the deep black orbs.

Yuuri takes this lull in the eating and conversation to flop back on the bed. "That was wonderful. Thank you, Gwen." Stretching his arms over his head, Yuuri arches his back off the bed. Looking down his body, he finds Gwendal with a smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking like that?"

Gwendal's smirk widens a little as he lightly runs his fingertips up and down the Maou's thighs, teasing the young king. "I feel chilly; let's go sit by the fire." Rising from the bed, he doesn't even wait for an answer from Yuuri; he just holds out his hand invitingly. Taking the strong hand, Yuuri is pulled from the bed and into his blue-eyed lover's arms, being embraced with those strong arms.

Then Gwendal pulls away from the embrace, walking towards the sofa; as he gets further from Yuuri, he slides his hand down his arm, lingering at the fingertips before completely letting go. Pulling some of the oversized pillows off the sofa, the ones he made, he puts them on the rug, creating two spots for them to lie on. Kneeling, he holds out his again, inviting Yuuri to join him. Smiling, the young king kneels in front of Gwendal, who immediately pulls Yuuri's hand to his mouth, kissing it softly.

He guides his young lover onto his stomach, his head on the pillow. Yuuri inhales the scent of the pillow, reveling in the scent of Gwendal; he smells of strawberries and soft masculine scent that belongs only to him. Yuuri looks back over his shoulder and watches as Gwendal pokes at the fire and then settles down near his feet. He watches as he leans down and places a kiss on his ankles and moves up. Yuuri lets his eyes drift close and let's himself feel. He feels Gwendal not really kissing, but rather, lightly touching the tip of his nose against his warm skin, and breathing in the sweet scent of Yuuri deeply.

Placing a soft kiss where he just touched his nose, Gwendal moves up higher on the leg, nuzzling the back of Yuuri's knee. He switches legs, giving the same treatment to the other, nuzzling, breathing, and kissing. Yuuri sighs, relaxing into the gently, almost teasing touch.

"Gwen..." Yuuri purrs against the pillow.

"Hm?" Gwendal blinks slowly as he looks up the form on Yuuri prone body. Oh, how he would love to ravish the body below him, but tonight is too special to take it fast. The night he finally admits his love out loud to the one he loves...he wants to savor everything with his heart. He wants to show Yuuri's his deep love and devotion.

"I... I need..."

"I know. Just relax", Gwendal's smooth voice rolls over Yuuri like a wave. He crawls over his black haired lover, kissing his neck. Yuuri turns halfway on his side and lifts his head to kiss Gwendal, but Gwendal doesn't allow him the pleasure. Instead, he pulls back slightly, hovering a just above the full, pink lips, rubbing his nose on Yuuri's cute nose. The young king impatiently reaches for his lips, but Gwendal stays the same distance away. Running his fingers through Yuuri's hair while looking lovingly into his eyes, the corners of Gwendal's mouth turn upwards.

Yuuri groans in frustration at the lack of lip on lip contact. "Gwen..." he warns.

In an amused huff, Gwendal finally gives Yuuri what he wants, tilting his head to the side so the angle of the kiss is more comfortable for Yuuri. Releasing the eager mouth, afraid that it could end the night too early, he pulls back.

Sitting back on his knees, Gwendal adjusts his position to where he's straddling Yuuri's thighs. Following the obi, Gwendal slips his hands underneath the king and untie the loose knot holding the yukata closed. He runs his hands up and then down the Yuuri's side, stopping just above the rising flesh of Yuuri's rear.

Tugging at one of the shoulders, Gwendal pulls off one side of the yukata, revealing pale, flawless skin. Leaning over he kisses it tenderly, inhaling the clean scent.

Moving to get up, he brushes his hand against Yuuri's cheek. "Could you sit up for me? I'll be back in a moment." Yuuri watches as his lover crosses the room; he sits up, one leg bent at the knee and the other laying down bent at the knee. Suddenly he feels a brush of something on his naked shoulder; looking up he sees Gwendal, with his hair down, gazing down at him from above. Smiling, Gwendal divests himself of his yukata, making Yuuri blush in the process, and situates himself behind Yuuri; he sits Indian-style, pressing as close as possible to Yuuri.

Yuuri leans back against the broad chest, running his hand comfortingly up and down Gwendal's leg.

The taller man kisses Yuuri's bare shoulder to across the back of his neck, all the while pulling the light material down, revealing more of the smooth flesh he has taken a particular liking to at the moment. While nipping and kissing at the smooth flesh, Gwendal pushes the rest of the loose garment away from Yuuri. Virtually picking up the young king, the taller man moves him onto his lap.

Gwendal knows Yuuri can feel his erection pressing into his lower back; he wants him to know how much he wants him in all aspects of life: physically and emotionally.

"Hm... Gwen..." Yuuri pants as he unconsciously thrusts down against his tall lover. The older man lets out a small resonant hum at the pleasurable feeling.

"Would you like to turn around?" Nodding breathlessly, Yuuri turns around to where he's resting in Gwendal's lap, sinking slightly into the gap between his knees. And for a few moments, they gaze into each others eyes, seeing the love they have for the other, seeing the rawest of emotions swirling like a whirlpool.

"I love you so much, Gwendal. I never thought I could fall in love with anybody as much as I have fallen for you." Overcome by the need to do something, Yuuri lightly brushes his lips across Gwendal's. Gazing into Gwendal's eyes again, he smiles warmly.

Gwendal grinds his teeth together, working his jaw, thinking of how much he loves Yuuri: his personality, the way he smiles warmly at him, the way he feels against him.

"Yuuri..." Gwendal's voice breaks in the middle of his name, becoming choked up. Suddenly, he pulls Yuuri into a bear hug-type hug; he holds tightly to the smaller, lithe body.

"Yuuri," he nearly sobs. The dark-haired king grips tightly to his lover, tangling his hair with his fingers as he massages Gwendal's scalp.

The tall Mazoku squirms slightly, shifting against Yuuri, bringing their arousals together. They both gasp at the much needed contact, thrusting against each other in a moment of unbridled passion.

"Gwen..."

"Yuuri..."

Gwendal move his arms to where they are under Yuuri's, which are wrapped around his neck, hands pushing the back of Yuuri's head until their lips collide hungrily against each other. Their tongues intertwine in a waltz of sorts, moving as a pendulum in each other's mouths.

Pushing himself forward, Gwendal gently lays Yuuri on his back, dropping his arms around the Mazoku's neck, also supporting himself on one arm to keep from crushing him. Settling between Yuuri's legs, Gwendal continues to ravish his young lover's mouth. He would continue to further the evening, but he know this is the last time for a month that he'll get to kiss Yuuri, to feel their tongues dance together, to have him writhing in pleasure underneath him.

Gwendal pulls away from Yuuri, licking his lips to continue tasting the flavor that is uniquely Yuuri's. "Mmm, fruity." Yuuri smiles back at him, licking his own lips.

Gwendal's free hand cups the young king's cheek, brushing his thumb across the cheekbone before kissing along his jaw and down his neck. Yuuri laced his fingers in the long charcoal-colored hair, arching his neck to give more kin from Gwendal to work with. Every touch of the older man's lips against his skin sends a bolt of hot, aroused energy through Yuuri's body, making him moan a mantra of Gwendal's name.

The tall man kisses down to Yuuri's chest, kissing around each nipple and finally kissing the nipple, watching and feeling Yuuri arch his back into Gwendal's mouth. Taking it as an invitation, the dark-haired Mazoku suckles on the nipple for a few moments before taking his lover by surprise and nipping at it.

"Oh!" Yuuri cries out. Gwendal switches nipples, continuing the treatment as he did on the first. He can feel Yuuri gripping his hair tighter in his balled-up fist in frustration. Yuuri turns his head and nuzzles into Gwendal's hand, which is still cupping his cheek; he adjusts his head to where he can take one of the long, slender fingers into his mouth. Drawing them into his mouth, he licks seductively down the side of the finger, suckling ever so often.

Gwendal looks up from his position on Yuuri's chest and groans; Yuuri knows that his fingers are very sensitive, almost as much as his arousal. Yuuri grabs the hand that is trying to pull away and holds it still, holding the finger in his mouth. He can feel Gwendal rolling his hips from the overly pleasurable action.

"Stop, Yuuri." But it came out more as a deep growl. Yuuri smirks at Gwendal, apparently very proud of driving the usually stoic man-out-of-his-mind.

With a quick tug, Gwendal gets his hand back, placing it on Yuuri's thigh, rubbing a small circle, making it bigger with each pass, each pass getting closer to Yuuri's weeping erection. The tall Mazoku continues kissing down Yuuri's torso, stopping and hover right above his navel. Kissing the small indention, Gwendal brushes his nose inside, smelling the soap from earlier. He snakes his tongue out and laps at the tiny cavern, Yuuri squirming and giggling at the sensation.

"Stop! Stop! That tickles!" Yuuri tries to push Gwendal's head away, only managing to make the long bangs tickle his stomach. "Ah! Please! ...tickles!"

Gwendal pauses his ministrations long enough to give Yuuri a brief reprieve, only to start blowing on the wet skin with cool air. The younger of the two stops squirming and giggling and starts moaning and arching up to the air stream.

Yuuri frowns slightly as Gwendal pulls away from his stomach. "Wha--?"

Yuuri stops complaining however as Gwendal licks at the fluid at the tip of Yuuri's erection, tasting the subtle saltiness of it. Yuuri snaps his mouth shut effectively stifling a loud moan, turning it into an eager whine. Gwendal takes Yuuri's hand in his free hand and laces their fingers together as he shifts his weight no his knees, freeing up his other hand. He wraps gentle fingers around the throbbing erection and sucks the head into his mouth.

"Oooooh!" Yuuri can't help but to thrash his head from side to side. "So good..." He lifts his head to peer down at the larger man, but as he watches the lips move on his erection, he feels a nudging at his entrance. He immediately tightens at the feeling, and then relaxes soon after, knowing what Gwendal wants to do.

When Gwendal's finger slips into the tight heat, he hums his enjoyment around Yuuri arousal. The young king grasps his hair tightly as he thrusts his hips into the moist cavern of Gwendal's mouth. Choking off another cry of pleasure, Yuuri tugs at Gwendal's hair, signaling him to return upwards. Gwendal let's the engorged member fall from his lips and supporting himself on one hand, he kisses back up until he can ravage Yuuri's lips once again. He's still working his finger into the tight hole, now adding a second finger. It's then that Yuuri looks puzzled at Gwendal.

"You have the oil?" Yuuri pants against Gwendal's lips.

"Yes."

"Wheeeeen? Oh..."

Pulling his finger's from the pulsing orifice, Gwendal takes the oil he had brought with them to the rug and slicked his member. Yuuri eagerly wraps his legs around Gwendal's waist, but Gwendal has different plans. Rather than taking it at the rushed pace they seem to always take, he plans on taking his time: no frantic thrusts, no harder, no faster, just smooth rolling thrusts.

Positioning himself at Yuuri's entrance, he gives Yuuri one last smile before moving forward. Looking down the line of their bodies, he sees Yuuri's member leaking rapidly. He can see his own member sinking slowly into the heat. He can see Yuuri's body quivering and his stomach muscles working to himself relaxed as his large member intrudes. All he can hear is Yuuri's open mouth panting and his own elevated breathing. Leaning down, he kisses his young lover to distract him from the initial pain. He kisses Yuuri's neck down to his collarbone. Using the hand that's not supporting him, he laces his fingers with one of Yuuri's hands.

After a few grueling minutes of pushing into the tight channel, Gwendal realizes he's finally all the way in. Yuuri is squeezing his hand as tight as he can while his other hand wraps around his neck and pulls him down for a passionate kiss.

Yuuri is the first to start shifting, giving him the okay to move, but Gwendal ignores the wishes of his young lover. Instead he just continues to kiss him, enjoying to warm mouth of Yuuri.

Then as Yuuri starts to pull away from Gwendal's mouth to protest or gives orders, Gwendal starts to pull out infuriatingly slow, dragging out a long groan from the man beneath him. Just when only his tip is still inside, he rolls his hips forward, wringing a whiny moan from Yuuri. Any protest Yuuri may have had, flies out the window.

This slow lovemaking is the most intense lovemaking that they have ever experienced. Yuuri can feel everything: the ridges of Gwendal's member scraping against his insides, Gwendal's fingers laced with his squeezing gently, Gwendal against his chest, Gwendal sliding against his prostate, Gwendal in general. Looking up into Gwendal's eyes, Yuuri can tell he's feeling the same thing. At the moment, its all about feeling and seeing the other, even so much that Gwendal's long hair has created a curtain around their heads, the only light coming from the raging fire in the fireplace.

Even with all the sensations running through his body, Yuuri has to wonder why being together this night is so much more different than others. Maybe it's the fact that he's leaving for a month to go to Earth. Perhaps they're enjoying their last coupling before he leaves, but somewhere in the back of both of their minds, they know it's because for once, Gwendal has let his emotions show without holding back and he has said what he's wanted to say for so long.

Once the realization came to Yuuri, he couldn't hold back the swell of emotion he has for the man giving him the greatest pleasure of his life. Removing his fingers from Gwendal's hand, he wraps both arms underneath Gwendal's arms, looping them upwards to rest near his shoulders. He kisses the glisten shoulder as Gwendal starts to thrusts back in. In all his times with Gwendal, he has never felt so much pleasure from just a slow thrust like that.

Gwendal leans on his elbows, arms flat against the floor, and slowly pulls out. He slowly pushes in. He slowly kisses Yuuri to the point he needs air. Everything he's doing is slowly and calculated. He knows Yuuri is close to coming, much like himself. He uses all his self control to keep from thrusting savagely into his departing lover. After an hour and a half of slowly thrusting with periods of being still and letting his throbbing member work all by itself, Gwendal is at the cliff's edge, the edge of falling into the long awaited pleasure of orgasm. Yuuri is standing beside him tempting him to jump with him, but with the need to stay close to his lover he keeps holding back.

Then Yuuri moans his name in a way he can hear the struggle of not teetering off the edge with out him. How long have they been staving off their ultimate pleasure? How long have they been truly connected, body and soul, that they feel and hold off for the other? How long have they been suffering through holding off and maintaining? Can it truly be called suffering if your partner wants to jump the edge with you and waits for you? No. That's called love.

Gwendal leans in close, hovering over Yuuri's lips. He stares into the black orbs, almost as if he's seeing his future in Yuuri: seeing him get slapped on the cheek by the young demon king, their marriage, their wedding night, their lives together as Yuuri grows as slowly as a normal hybrid human-Mazoku in Shin Makoku, their grandchildren by way of Greta.

"I love you." It is a simple statement, yet one that holds so much meaning.

Gwendal's voice wobbles as he states his love once again for the third time this night. Yuuri immediately tenses up and cries out at the top of his lungs, 'Gwendal' as his orgasm lands on his and Gwendal's stomach and chest. He clings to the bigger man's back, leaving clawing marks as his intense orgasm washes over him in strong waves. Gwendal, at nearly the same time, gives a low growling yelp and he starts spasming into Yuuri. His hips start twitching forward as each wave of orgasm rolls over him as strong as the first.

Soon the aftershocks are the only thing left of their magnificent orgasms. Gwendal moves to pull out of Yuuri, but Yuuri holds him still with his legs still wrapped about Gwendal's waist.

"Just a little longer, please?" He says in a small voice.

Nodding, he settles back down, but thinks better of it. He enfolds Yuuri in his arms and body and rolls them until Yuuri is now laying on top of Gwendal, his soft member still inside. Using his own discarded yukata, Gwendal wipes them clean. Yuuri makes little noises with any movement Gwendal makes; his extremely sensitive.

Yuuri kisses him sloppily on his lips, tongues not really dancing anymore; they're too tired to dance at the moment, but it doesn't make the kiss any less arousing.

No words are needed to express how the past two hours felt. The first to break the post-coital silence is Gwendal.

"Are you okay?" Gwendal says as he pushes Yuuri's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah. You? You spent almost two hours in me. What amazing stamina!"

"I'm fine."

"So what are you going to do for the month I'll be gone?"

"Waiting for you."

"And I'll be waiting to return to you." Leaning in for another kiss, Yuuri moans as he shifts with Gwendal still inside him.

"Should I pull out?" Gwendal asks concerned about his lover, his boyfriend, his king.

"No. I want to be connected until I leave at noon. Is that okay with you because if you feel uncomfortable I'll—"

"That would be great, Yuuri."

And the stayed connected as they talked throughout the wee hours of the morning. They made love again early in the morning, just as slow as the first time that night. They were so focused on each other that nothing else existed. They didn't notice even when Konrad, who usually wakes Yuuri up for morning exercise, walked into the room to find them on the bed, making love slowly. Konrad watched them for a few moments, watching how the moved together as one, watched how they looked so good together. He didn't watch for more than five seconds before giving them their privacy back, to which they didn't know it was taken from them. After that two and a half hour session, they fell asleep in each other's arms, Gwendal still inside Yuuri. At an hour before Yuuri is about to leave they finally wake up. Gwendal carries Yuuri to the bath where they have a quick session of making love, Gwendal moaning a mantra of Yuuri's name.

But soon it was time for Yuuri to go. Gwendal disengages himself from Yuuri, both groaning from them loss of fullness and warmth.

The hardest thing to do since finding out Yuuri was leaving was saying goodbye. They had had such a great night and morning, but now it had to end.

Gwendal and Yuuri are standing by the fountain Yuuri travels through; Konrad, Yozak, Wolfram, and Gunter are standing behind them. Staring into each other's eyes, they see the love they have for each other. They kiss one last time, their tongues dancing the grand waltz.

Pulling Yuuri close, Gwendal rests his chin on Yuuri's head. "I love you. I'll miss you." Gwendal knows Yuuri is crying against his chest; he can feel the heavy moist breath through his shirt and he can feel the tears seeping through the fabric.

"I'm going to miss you so much, I don't know if I can handle being without you for so long." Yuuri sobs into Gwendal's chest.

Pushing Yuuri away and glaring him in the eyes, Gwendal gives some words of encouragement. "You're strong, Yuuri." And that's all Yuuri needed to hear. He wipes his eyes and nose. He kisses Gwendal once again before letting him go, rather reluctantly. Standing on the ledge of the fountain, he turns and waves to the other four men.

"Sayonara, everybody!" They wave back just as enthusiastically as he waves to them. He gives Gwendal one last look, putting all his love and desire into the gaze. Gwendal smiles his small smile as Yuuri turns and steps into the watery abyss.


End file.
